Checking Iwa
by Triser
Summary: Iwa is planing something, and Konoha and Suna plan to watch Iwa from inside, Pairing inside... Kukuku, sorry but no akatsuki and Orochi action... AU Major sploiler
1. Chapter 0: Prolog…

Declaimer: I don't own and never will own Naruto, save my stories, but that is do to the fact it is called Fan fiction…

Chapter 0: Prolog…

The Tsuchikage was pacing in his office, when he felt a light tap on his back. "Who's there?" he asked then he grabbed his chest and fell on the ground.

"Here's the new days… sir why are you on the ground?" his secretary asked checking the man for a pulse. "Someone come quickly!"

Else where…

"You mean to tell me The Tsuchikage wants to declare war on Leaf and Sand, just because of Naruto?" Tsunade asked a teen that is in her office.

"I am afraid so, Tsunade. They piece together the information and figured it out themselves, but the fact remains the only one that truly knows is their kage." The teen replied.

"Tsunade-sama, Kazekage-sama, a report just came in the Tsuchikage is dead, and they are declaring the next Tsuchikage." Shizune stated as she came running in.

"Hmmm, we need to setup a watch in Iwa to find out what this kage wants to do." Tsunade stated to Gaara.

"Hn, I will send only my brother, the others are too stiff to do that type of mission. And my sister is out do to what one of your ninjas did." Gaara replied.

"I will need some time to set up my end of the team." Tsunade replied. "And what are we going to do about that mess up they did on their last mission together?"

"Hn…"

At the Hyuuga compound…

"Mission complete Haishi-sama." A Konoha ninja stated to his clan leader.

"Good, did you run into any trouble?" Haishi asked.

"No, it was just as you said it would be. The Raikage would have been a tougher challenge."

"Sora, good work, dismissed."

"Hai." And with that said Sora left the office.

'Now for stage two.' Haishi got up and left the compound.

_**A/N: Short but to the point…**_

_Hinata: What is Tou-san planing, Triser-sama?_

_Triser: Why ask you will find out._

_Naruto: Answer her._

_Triser: My, My, Defending her are we. (Damn Gin.)_

_Naruto: Who's Gin?_

_Triser: Damn Bankai Memories erase no jutsu!_

_Hinata: What is Bankai?_

_Naruto: Yeah, but answer my first question._

_Triser: ... Double Bankai! Forbiden arts: Memories ending!_

_Triser: I hate my job, Kami. Now I have to bring back their memories and hope I put them back in right._


	2. Chapter 1: The mission

Declaimer: I don't own and never will own Naruto, save my stories, but that is do to the fact it is called Fan fiction…

Chapter 1: The mission…

Later that day…

"Lady Hokage, I request that Hinata be place on a mission without Kiba and Shino." Haishi demanded to Tsunade when he came into her office.

"Now why should I do that?" Tsunade replied.

"It would give her a better understanding of teamwork if she worked with, say Naruto."

"Ah, I have the perfect mission then."

"You do?"

"I have placed Ino on the mission but the last two slots were bugging me."

"So what is the mission?"

"The mission should take three years to complete; they are to spy on the hidden village of rock."

"Oh and what is Ino's cover?"

"A store owner that shares it with another that sells something else."

"And what was the other two going to be?"

"That I was having trouble with."

"Then a married couple should do it."

"Good idea, but what would their cover be?"

"They want to open a book store in Iwa."

"And how would they explain Hinata's eyes and Naruto's whiskers?"

"Hinata could say she is blind, and Naruto might have to say an accident when he was a kid caused it."

"Nice, thank you, but why Naruto as Hinata's partner in this mission?"

"I trust him like I did with his father."

"So you know?"

"Kind of hard not to notice, wouldn't you say, Jaraiya-sensei?"

"Dang one of these days I will sneak up on you." Jaraiya yelled at his ex-student.

"I will tell the council of the mission, Lady Tsunade." Haishi stated right before he left.

"Haishi is up to something, Tsunade." Jaraiya stated.

"I know, but what he is up to only he knows. Or do you know what it is?"

"I wish I knew him like I did Minato."

The next day…

Meeting place of team Kakashi…

"Naruto, the Hokage wants you in her office." Genma told team Kakashi.

"Okay, what did I do this time?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

"Find out." Kakashi stated.

Meeting place of team Kurenai…

"Hinata, the Hokage wants you." Raidou stated.

"Why just Hinata?" Kiba asked.

"I wasn't told. So just let it go."

"Kiba-san, I think I will find out and tell both of you later." Hinata stated as she started to head in the direction of the Hokage's Office.

Yanamaka flower shop…

"Huff… Huff… Ino, the Hokage wants you in her office." Genma stated before falling on the floor.

"Here." Ino hands Genma a food pill before heading out. "Mom! I have a mission!"

In the Hokage's Office…

"Naruto can't go on a mission of that importance without being a chuunin." Kotaru yelled at Tsunade.

"Why can't I go?" Naruto asked while walking in.

"I will give Naruto a mission promotion that will only be effective while he is on this mission." Tsunade stated.

"Hokage-sama, I want to earn it not have it handed to me." Naruto stated.

"Naruto, to go on this mission you have to be a chuunin." The other older elder stated to Naruto.

"Fine but I better be able to take a test to see if I can become a chuunin after this." Naruto stated.

"Fine, now who are the other members of the team?" Danzo requested.

"They should be here any minute." Tsunade stated.

"Ino Yanamaka reporting, Naruto hi." Ino stated. "Naruto, you're going on this mission?"

"Yeah."

"Ano, But why am I on this mission?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Hinata, Naruto, Ino, and a Sand Ninja will be sent to Iwa for proposes of spying on the village and if necessary kill the Tsuchikage."

"Nani." Ino yelped.

"Not good." Naruto stated. **'Hmmm… I think I know your role in all this.' **'Shut up you baka fox.'

Thud, just kidding. "But why am I on this mission?"

Tsunade waited until the elders left the room. "Well the Kazekage and I feel two separate teams could do this mission. Ino and the Sand Ninja, Kankuro. And Hinata and Naruto on the other."

'Yatta, I'm on a mission with Naruto-kun!' Hinata thought to herself. "Who is the leader of this mission?"

"As Kankuro is a jonin, he will be in charge of the mission, but between the two groups it is up to the members. I will be expecting bi-weekly reports from both groups and the Kazekage only wants it from the group that contains the sand Nin." Tsunade revealed.

"What is our cover?" Naruto asked.

"Your group Naruto is a married couple and looking at Iwa to set up a bookstore. Hinata will act blind and you shall explain that your whiskers are a result in an accident." Tsunade stated.

"Hai." Both Naruto and Hinata stated.

"Dismissed and be ready at six tomorrow morning, Kankuro will be here at that time."

Later…

"So you're going on a mission with Ino, Naruto, and a Sand Nin?" Shino asked.

"Yes. And I don't want to talk about the details of the mission." Hinata replied.

"But why is that Baka going on the mission, I should be." Kiba yelled out.

"Kiba, that's why." Shino replied.

"Huh?" Kiba dumbly asked.

"The mission is probably a spying type mission, with your anger issues you would be a liability." Shino replied.

"And Naruto is no different." Kiba stated.

"But he does know when to be quiet. Yes he might be loud but it takes some skill to outrun the Anbu." Shino explained.

"Huh?" Kiba restated.

"He was normally chased around by the Anbu after he pulled a prank when he was still in the academy. Yet he was never caught by them. I think he fits in whatever mission they are in." Shino stated before leaving. "Oh and Hinata, if you guys come back, you have better have told him or I will."

"Ano, I will try. See you in three years." Hinata stated when she left.

"Three years Hinata, you have a three year mission!" Kiba sulked.

Near a Chuunin's apartment…

"Iruka-sensei. Can I come in?" Naruto asked after knocking on the door.

"What's up Naruto and sure?" Iruka asked and allowing him in.

"I got this mission in Iwa, and my cover is with Hinata."

"Okay, what the cover?"

"Can you help me find a ring?"

"Nani!"

"My cover is that I'm married to her."

"Oh, I guess I could help."

"Thanks I need it by tomorrow. And you're the only one that…

"There you are, Naruto." Jaraiya stated while handing him something. "Thank me later kid."

"Huh." Naruto looked inside and saw a pair of rings. "Why did he give them to me?"

Iruka saw the two. 'I thought so, he is.' Looking at the Hokage monument Iruka smiled. "Naruto, I think He gave you the rings for your cover so you didn't have to pay."

"But they look valuable. By the way which one would be mine? And which finger?"

"Okay Naruto it would be this one…" Iruka started to explain it to him.

The next day…

"Hey Naruto, never thought I would have a mission with you, I still owe you for saving my little brother." Kankuro stated.

"Hey Kankuro, so you are going to have to live with Ino." Naruto replied.

"Huh, oh well, who is the girl with you?" Kankuro asked.

"Hinata, and there they are." Naruto answered.

"Naruto-kun, Kankuro-san, we ready to leave yet?" Hinata asked.

"Yep so we are off." Kankuro stated as he left.

"Hey Hinata here, it's for our cover." Naruto hands her a ring.

'Ring + Naruto + acting married ' Hinata fainted.

"Dang and we have to wait till she is back up." Kankuro stated.

"Don't worry about it, humph… There I might as well carry her." Naruto stated.

_**A/N: Now we are getting somewhere… and what is Haishi planning… Naruto and Hinata, bookstore, and a married couple… well find out more in checking Iwa…**_

Hinata: Hey I don't faint that often!

Triser: Live with it and your staying with Naruto.

Hinata faints.

Triser: Damn, she did it again, now I have Blackmail on her.

Naruto: Rasengan!

Triser dodges.

Triser: Hey, do you want me to reveal your deepest, darkest, most horrible secret to Hinata?

Naruto: You wouldn't.

Triser: Try me. Now how to say it, hmmm...


	3. Mission Reports one

Declaimer: I don't own and never will own Naruto, save my stories, but that is do to the fact it is called Fan fiction…

**_A/N: I wanted to try something new... hope you enjoy!_**

Mission reports one…

Report 1

_Sep 12, _

_Still setting up shop, the Tsuchikage visited the shop but left saying I had a good selection of books._

Report 2

_Sep 26, _

_Ino and Kankuro's shop is up, still putting up the cases._

Report 3

_Oct 3, _

_Half way done; and Hinata is starting to get bored._

Report 4

_Oct 17, _

_Finally got it set up, Hinata finally over the boredom._

Report 5

_Oct 31, _

_I know I need to put in more info but there is nothing to report this time._

Report 6

_Nov 7, _

_He stopped by and looked around but gave no indication that he thought we were ninjas he said that he is happy that there is a bookstore near his home. I have been told that most of the bookstores left after a week in the village. What should I do?_

Report 7

_Dec 5, _

_Thanks, I managed to open the store to the public and have a monetary income, everyone figures Hinata felt her way around the kitchen that she can walk around without a guide._

Report 8

_Dec 19, _

_Nothing to report._

Report 9

_Dec 31, _

_Nothing else to report._

Report 10

_Jan 14, _

_There was a fire down the road from the shop, people were said to be from Kumo. I think the treaty Iwa has with Kumo just went up in flames._

Report 11

_Jan 28, _

_The Raikage is here about the Kumo nins found here. He should be here for the next two weeks, shall I tell Hinata to stay in the house part?_

Report 12

_Feb 11, _

_The Raikage left, and the Tsuchikage wasn't happy with him._

Report 13

_Feb 25, _

_Blah, Blah, Blah…_

Report 14

_Mar 11, _

_Blah, Blah, Blah…_

Report 15

_Mar 25, _

_Blah, Blah, Blah…_

Report 16

_Apr 8, _

_Blah, Blah, Blah…_

Report 17

_Apr 25, _

_Blah, Blah, Blah…_

Report 18

_May 9, _

_Blah, Blah, Blah…_

Report 19

_May 23, _

_Blah, Blah, Blah…_

Report 20

_Jun 6, _

_Blah, Blah, Blah…_

Report 21

_Jun 20, _

_Blah, Blah, Blah…_

Report 22

_Jul 4, _

_Blah, Blah, Blah…_

Report 23

_Jul 18, _

_Blah, Blah, Blah…_

Report 24

_Aug 1, _

_Blah, Blah, Blah…_

Report 25

_Aug 15, _

_Blah, Blah, Blah…_

Report 26

_Aug 29, _

_Blah, Blah, Blah…_

_**A/N: Just for clarifying use nothing happens in the first year of the mission… The Next Chapter is just the same way, but the one after is a plot chapter… So don't mind the Mission reports, if nothing happens in the two weeks before the report I'm not writing it.**_

Triser: Ahh, no characters this time to bug me.

Naruto: Why am i not in this chapter?

Triser: Huh, you wrote those report so you were.

Naruto: but how come I didn't get any lines?

Triser: Go away, before i sic Kami at you.

Naruto: Go ahead, I'm not scared of a dog.

Triser: Who said it was a dog?

Kami: Why do I have to clean upi your messes?

Naruto: Yipes!


	4. Mission Reports two

Declaimer: I don't own and never will own Naruto, save my stories, but that is do to the fact it is called Fan fiction…

**_A/N: If you want a report in a chapter pm me not put it in a review, but there is some I have planned on already._**

Mission reports two…

Report 1

_Sep 13, _

_There is something wrong with Hinata, what should I do? Other than that nothing to report._

Report 2

_Sep 27,_

_There is nothing wrong here; I was just worried over nothing. The Tsuchikage, and the villagers are ordering Make Out Tactics 2, could you ship some my way?_

Report 3

_Oct 11, _

_I said there was nothing wrong, I overreacted. The doctor told me I was overreacting to a common thing; she will be fine in eight months. And the amount I need is 40 books of Make Out Tactics 2._

Report 4

_Oct 25,_

_Scratch that I need 200 now. How many fans does he have?_

Report 5

_Nov 8,_

_Maybe I shouldn't have mention that, 1000 orders and still climbing. Can you just send me 5000 books that way I can't run out._

Report 6

_Nov 22,_

_I know that, 2500 then, I am up to 1500 books. And the Tsuchikage is laughing about my mad dash to set up this big of an order._

Report 7

_Dec 6,_

_This is bad, I saw some Kumo Nins here in Iwa, but they ignored Hinata. I wonder what they are doing here._

Report 8

_Dec 20,_

_The Raikage is back, and he is furious that some Nuke Kumo nins tried to blame Kumo for an assassination._

Report 9

_Jan 3,_

_Well, the Raikage left. And now some Iwa Jonins are talking about Kumo and their betrayal. I wonder what is going on, I will report anything more if I hear anything._

Report 10

_Jan 17,_

_Well Iwa and Kumo are still in an alliance. I know what you said about watching the village. The Tsuchikage is gathering his ninjas for something._

Report 11

_Jan 31,_

_False alarm he was doing a test for his jonins, there was two talking about the test and how hard it was._

Report 12

_Feb 14,_

_Nothing to report._

Report 13

_Feb 28,_

_Nothing to report._

Report 14

_Mar 14,_

_The weather is getting worse I had to close early to keep our cover, by the way, I heard some talk about you._

Report 15

_Mar 28,_

_I dare not repeat what they said. Other then that nothing._

Report 16

_Apr 11,_

_Why can't they act like they want war so I can get home? Hinata is also homesick._

Report 17

Apr 25,

No report…

Report 18

_May 9,_

_Sorry for missing the last report, we had some complications, nothing to worry about._

Report 19

_May 23,_

_Tell Shikamaru I said hi. The mission is fine but a little boring._

Report 20

_Jun 6,_

_There is a few things going on but I can't get word of it._

Report 21

_Jun 20,_

_I heard some Jonins talking about how the Kazekage threw his brother out of the house but they are saying it is just rumors. But isn't Kankuro Gaara's brother?_

Report 22

_Jul 4,_

_Damn Shikamaru, is married to Temari. I understand that rumor. _

Report 23

_Jul 18,_

_I never understand this the Tsuchikage and a councilman is arguing outside and they are discussing how to attack both Suna and Konoha._

Report 24

_Aug 1,_

_All is quiet for now._

Report 25

_Aug 15,_

_I heard that they are rushing Genins out of the academy._

Report 26

_Aug 29,_

_The border patrols are the only nins allowed out of the village._

_**A/N: What happened to Hinata, find out in the plot chapters that follow these mission reports.**_

Hinata: What happen to me?

Triser: Hey wait for me to reveal it not tell everyone!

Naruto: Could you tell me?

Triser: No!

Ino: How come I have so few lines?

Kankuro: Yeah, and what about us?

Triser: You are giving me a headache... Oh Kami could you send them back, Please.

Kami: No, you deserve this. and Hin...

Triser: That breaks the contract.

Kami and Hinata: Damn!


	5. Chapter 2: Something wrong with Hinata…

Declaimer: I don't own and never will own Naruto, save my stories, but that is do to the fact it is called Fan fiction…

Chapter 2: Something wrong with Hinata…

In Iwa…

"Hinata, are you okay? I sent the request to Tsunade like you asked." Naruto asked outside the bathroom.

"Naruto, can you help me up? I think I'm done." Hinata stated sounding very sick.

"**Hey boss, here's the reply from Tsunade."** A toad stated to Naruto before he disappeared.

"Well it look like you can go to the doctors. I think you should, I mean I'm worried that your so sick for the past week."

"I know make it as soon as possible."

Naruto ran off in a hurry, soon he came back and carried her to the doctors.

In Konoha before hand…

"So Hinata is sick, Shizune get me Haishi." Tsunade yelled out.

Few minutes later…

"So do we send her back here or do we trust the doctors in Iwa?" Tsunade asked.

"If we recall her the mission might be found out, I think we can let her be checked out in Iwa and if it is serious then recall both of them." Haishi replied.

"What about the Byakugan?" Shizune asked.

"Checking blood does not reveal it unless activated by a bloodline jutsu scan." Both Haishi and Tsunade stated at the same time.

"Oh, well then shall I tell Jaraiya to send the message back?" Shizune asked.

"No, He is right outside the window so he knows to send it." Haishi stated.

"DAMN! Can't I sneak around without getting caught by you? But I will do it." Jaraiya stated, while pouting.

Back in Iwa…

"So Mrs. Uzu, you have been sick only in the morning and for about a week ago?" a doctor asked.

"Yes, and to tell you the truth I haven't had my cycle in a month." Hinata replied.

"Then I know what's wrong, and I just have to do is a check." The doctor sounded relieved.

Naruto jumped up when he heard the tone. "So what's wrong with her?"

After the doctor had a glowing hand over her lower body, the doctor smiled. "I was right, Mr. Uzu, you were overreacting to a common thing to married couples, so I take this to be your first."

"Huh." Both Hinata and Naruto responded. **'She's pregnant you baka!'** 'Oh…' thud, Naruto just fainted.

"Huh, but I didn't tell him your pregnant yet." The doctor sounded surprised and Hinata was shocked but didn't faint.

"But it was just our first time, and we haven't been sleeping well at night do to the fact of the recent break-ins that hit our neighborhood." Hinata stated.

"Well it just proves that you to are compatible. And I understand he is a bookstore owner, right?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, and we just moved here from some trouble in Wave." Hinata stated.

"Huh, what did I miss?" Naruto asked while getting up.

"Why did you feint before I told you?" the doctor asked.

"I put it all together, the morning sickness, the missed period, the statement you made…" 'as well as you, fluff ball.' "… and I can't forget that most married couples have kids." Naruto reasoned out. **'Fluff Ball, you ignorant mortal if I wasn't tied to you I would have killed you twenty times already, but why do you always mock me?' **'Well you're the reason I had a bad life to begin with.' **'Hey, didn't I already say sorry for that.' **'And the fact, that you threaten me on a daily bases.' **'Well I'm bored in here.'** 'Well at least I can't say you killed any of my family.' **'Actually Kit, your father died fighting me.' **'And you failed to tell me this why?' **'Well I was mad at him.' **'And why were you mad at him?' **'Think about it who died fighting me and would have pissed me off.' **'No way would they treat a hero's kid like that.' **'They wouldn't if you had your dad's name but gramps decided to protect you by giving you your mom's name.' **'Wait so my last name is my mom's?' **'Yep and to top it off, the village thought you was some orphan. What a shame, to them.' **'I agree but now I'm gaining a family. I wonder if I would ever find that girl in the waterfall.' **'Kit you have. And then some.' **'Hinata is her. I know she has a crush on me but now it's different. By the way Fox, if we run across Sasuke and he tries to kill me I will kill him.' **'Why the change, I thought you said he was savable?' **'Well, I thought it over and changed my mind; if he wanted to be saved he would have stayed in Konoha. And we need to cut this short.'

"Well Mrs. Uzu, come back in two weeks so I can check you over." The doctor ordered and she soon left the room.

In the store…

"Mr. Uzu when are you going to get the newest book on Make-out series?" a customer asked.

"When it arrives, and I can get you a reserved copy if you ask and wait." Naruto stated as he pulled a clipboard from underneath the counter. "Sign here. Anyone else who wants one of the Make Out Tactics 2 book sign here."

_**A/N: Now do you understand the reports… if not PM me and I will explain a little further. Now onto the book order nightmare… egad, Jiraiya's perverted books are everywhere. Till we meet again in Checking Iwa…**_

Naruto: Nani!

Hinata: But... why?

Triser: It's funny and Naruto needs to get a clue.

Naruto: What do you mean.

Triser: I would say but later you find out.

Naruto: And why am I selling Ero-Sannin's book?

Hinata: You own a bookstore, Naruto-kun.

Triser: She said that with out studdering once, I knew that would help her.

Neji: Your in range...

Triser: !

Neji: I don't like your idea. Eight Triagrams Sixty-Four...

Triser: Flare!

Neji runs around trying to put out the flames.

Neji: How did you get flames?

Triser: My reveiws, all that negative feedback makes fire based skills stronger.

Sasuke: No way that dobe beats me like that!

Triser: And you are?

Sasuke: The most important character in the series of Naruto.

Triser: Okay, (Whatever, the name of the series is the important character)

Sasuke: Fire-Style: grand fireball jutsu!

Triser: Till next time folks!


	6. Chapter 3: Book Order Nightmare

Declaimer: I don't own and never will own Naruto, save my stories, but that is do to the fact it is called Fan fiction…

**Chapter 3: Book Order Nightmare, why do they keep coming…**

"Hinata, I can't take it any more that was the 1500th orders I had to fill out." Naruto sulked.

"Well you had to say to them that they could place orders for the book." Hinata replied.

"Well I pulled the order list away, and how are you felling?"

"Better, so how many are we getting?"

"Two thousand five hundred books so I will have an extra thousand books for any one else. And the other books will last till next year if not I will ask for another shipment."

"Good now that the thief has been caught we can sleep peaceful again."

"Yeah, but remember her reply?"

"Yeah, you read it to me."

Flashback…

_Six week ago…_

"_Shizune, he needs those stupid books that my ex-teammate writes, but what did he mean nothing is wrong with Hinata, but to make it worse he said he overreacted." Tsunade stated angrily._

"_I don't know how many does he need?" Shizune asked._

"_He didn't ask he said he had 40 orders._

_Four weeks ago…_

"_Now he says he needs 200 books, and Jaraiya is famous for being a pervert." Tsunade jokingly stated._

"_Shall I get the form for requesting items from venders?" Shizune stated._

"_Go right a head."_

_Two weeks ago…_

"_He wants us to send 5000 books for a thousand orders that fool. I told him to at least make it reasonable." Tsunade stated after breaking her desk in two for the third time that week._

"_Should I get Tenzou to fix your desk again?" Shizune asked._

"_Yes, and also order from the book store 2500 books knowing Naruto that is where he would place it."_

"_Yes ma'am."_

_Yesterday…_

"_I was right, and it would be a good number. At least he is learning something on this mission." Tsunade stated looking at her poor desk wondering how it was in splinters again._

"_Oh, Hana says to tell you Kiba is too scared of you right now to bug you for a mission, and who are we going to send the books with?" Shizune asked._

End flashback…

"ZZZ…" Hinata was asleep.

"Sleep tight, Hina-chan." 'Why can't I say it to her?' **'Chicken.' **'Well I know that. but why can't I say it to her.' **'Well try henging as her, oh wait you can't. I told you to practice when you had the chance.' **'Stuff it fox, but your right. What do I tell her?' **'Wait for the right time then.'** 'ZZZZ…' **'Well what good is it if he doesn't hear the plan… oh well I wonder if he would tell her of me?'**

Sixteen weeks later…

Lighting flashed in the sky, and thunder roared.

"Sorry folks but I'm closing early so I can watch my wife." Naruto spoke louder then he should over the thunder.

"We heard ya." Some customers spoke mad that he was closing a safe haven from the storm.

"Sorry but do you have a blind wife during a storm." Naruto responded.

"Okay you heard him everyone out." An Iwa Jonin yelled out. "I might get into trouble about you but I'm willingly to do that to keep the peace of this village. So out!"

All the other people left except the Jonin and Naruto.

"Well now I didn't expect that type of help." Naruto stated.

"Thank me later could you place a hold on this book so I can pick it up tomorrow?"

"Sure, no fee. It's not everyday that people don't heed the owner of a store."

"That's why the other bookstores left. Bunch of hooligans, no worse then nuke nins if they are allowed to sit in a spot long enough."

"Well bye, I hope to see you tomorrow." Naruto said as the jonin left and Naruto started to close down the store side, and then started to head inside the house part. "Hey there Hinata not scared are ya?"

"Naruto, I heard your cover idea, and I agree. Blind people would be frightened by the noise of the thunder." Hinata replied.

"Good then I came up with a good cover." **'Tactical planning, I wouldn't have notice.' **'What does that mean, tactical?' **'Means thinking on the fly, changing plans as the battlefield changes, or in your case mission.' **'Cool so I'm not smart but I can plan just like he does?' **'Not quite, but close.'**

"Yes, Naruto, you did." Hinata mumbled snuggling up to Naruto then jumped when a bolt of lightning rumbled in the sky.

"You are scared of storms; Neji told me when we were trying to stop Sasuke from leaving. But I told him you were not scared of anything."

"And he told me he wasn't going to tell anyone; that rat." 'Now how to get him back…'

Five lighting bolts and five times spooked out of her thoughts, Hinata tried to go to sleep just to jump with the next bolt of lighting but couldn't quite get the distance she was used to. And she leaned closer to Naruto knowing he would keep her safe.

_**A/N: Books, books, and more books, and Hinata is scared of large thunderstorms, well not that I really know but why is Naruto and Tsunade the only ones with a known fear.**_

Hinata: Why do you do this?

Naruto: Yeah, I don't understand this.

Triser: Well I'm incharge of this so you have to follow my orders.

Neji: Well I still want to hurt you.

Triser: Shut up your not even in this story yet.

Neji: !

Hinata: !

Neji: What do you mean yet?

Triser: Just that. Please keep reading.

Neji, Naruto, and Hinata: who are you talking to?

Triser: Ah, I'll tell you later, bye.


	7. Chapter 4: Missing report… both sides of

Declaimer: I don't own and never will own Naruto, save my stories, but that is do to the fact it is called Fan fiction…

**Chapter 4: Missing report… both sides of the story!**

Konoha Hokage's Office…

"Where is that report from Naruto's side!" Tsunade yelled while punching her desk and splitting it in two yet again.

'Naruto, Tenzou doesn't like to fix her desk that often.' "Tsunade-sama, calm down, he must have a good reason for not reporting." Shizune hoped that her statement reached Tsunade's enraged mind.

Pow! Shizune just went out of the office through the wall and into the air. "Tsunade-Sama! Why me?"

"Good, now I'm calm. Sakura, please take Shizune to the hospital. Raidou, find Jaraiya."

"Yes ma'am!" the two individuals did not want to end up flying.

Hyuuga clan compound…

"Sora." Haishi yelled out.

"Hyuuga-sama, your command?" Sora asked.

"Repeat the last mission that I personally gave you."

"As you wish, painful or quiet?"

"Quiet no trace and if possible make it look like Kumo did it."

"As you wish, and it will be carried out as a Kumo Nin did it."

Back in the Hokage's Office…

"Jaraiya, Naruto failed to report, I want to know why, send a toad to his place." Tsunade ordered.

"Fine, fine, I'll do it but now I'm worried myself. **Kuchiyose no jutsu!**" Jaraiya spoke aloud.

"**Hey Boss, what do you want us to do?" **one of the two toads Jaraiya summoned asked.

"Go to the home of Naruto and see why he hasn't reported, if he isn't home and the place isn't watched one comes back, but if it is both comes back, if he is home one comes back with a message."

"**Got it boss."** Both toads disappeared.

Naruto's bookstore a few hours before…

"Naruto, you better hurry!" Hinata yelled at Naruto.

"I'm hurrying as fast as I can; I really need to hire someone to mind this place, while I'm gone." Naruto mumbled the last part to himself.

Ten minutes later and a closed bookstore…

"See I brought you to the hospital. Huff, huff, huff. Now which room was it, again? Oh yeah!" Naruto tiredly stated while looking frantic for a room. When he found the room the doctor started to work quickly and told her to hold Naruto's hand. 'Damn I take my ninja skills to lightly.' **'Ha, finally you realized that you need to work on daily stuff as well.'** 'Your not helping right now. Why is Hinata in so much pain and how is she crushing my hand?' **'Well now this isn't something I get to see everyday, how a mortal like you is born.'** 'The kid, she is giving birth right now, but did I forget something…' **'I don't remember…'** 'Well it's not important can you start fixing my hand now?' **'Sure as soon as she let's go. Unless you want it fixed wrong then I could?' **'Naw we do it your way… but could you numb the pain!' **'Naw I like seeing you wiggle your hand free of your mate.' **'Kyuubi, please!' **'Nope not going to happen…'**

In Naruto's house part…

"**Well now, no one's here and this place isn't being watched, why don't you head back. I will stay and wait for him." **One of the toads ordered the other one.

"**Sure Gamakichi, I will tell Jaraiya what you plan on doing." **The other stated as it jumped into the sink and disappeared.

Three hour's later…

'Finally my hand has some feeling again.' "Well Hinata, what do you want to name her?" 'I hope she let's me I thought of the best one' Naruto asked and thought.

"You give one to her. You deserve it." 'Please don't be a ramen ingredient?' Hinata replied.

"Kushina, you like it Hinata?"

"Kushina, that's wonderful." 'It's not a ramen ingredient that I know of.'

"I thought of it myself." 'With a little help from you.' **'Your welcome, it was your mother's name anyways, but you can't say that.'** 'I know that's what makes it fun.'

"It's a wonderful name, Kushina Uzu."

"Well the doctor did some test's on her, and she is a healthy young child she can be released to you today." A nurse reported to them.

Back in their home…

"Gamakichi, what are you doing here?" Naruto exclaimed.

"**You forgot to report, and it's too late to give one in but I will tell her you're safe and sound but you better come up with an excuse."** With that Gamakichi jumped into the sink.

"Oh man, we rushed and forgot about the stupid report."

"Well Naruto which would you have preferred here or at the hospital?"

"The hospital, but I don't want them pulling you off the mission."

"So say, there was some complications that we needed to take care of."

"Okay but if we are found out before we leave we must make them promise not to tell."

"Fine."

_**A/N: Now that's an interesting way to ditch a report… but what further problems will arise from this and Haishi resending Sora to repeat a mission and why make it look like Kumo did it… all this and more in Checking Iwa!**_

Triser: Finally, updated sorry but Blind Fury will not update for some time, and no it's not writer's block or me giving up, but i want to see something that is in my story.

Naruto: Huh, Blind Fury, sounds like a movie.

Hinata: Yeah, what's it about?

Triser: You heard me?

Naruto and Hinata: Hai

Naruto: come on tell us what is it about.

Hinata: please tell us.

Triser: Do you have the internet?

Naruto and Hinata: No.

Triser: Then I can't help you and it's a story.

Neji: And I thought this one was wrong, you are so dead.

Hinata: Ano, Neji-niisan... you just sounded like a girl.

Neji: I spent too much time near Hanabi. Now where did he go?

Naruto: He disapeared. So can someone plase tell us what Blind Fury is.

Neji: No don't do it.

Hinata ans Naruto both look at Neji.

Hinata: So what...

Elsewhere...

Triser: Damn.


	8. Chapter 5: Shikamaru’s double mission

Declaimer: I don't own and never will own Naruto, save my stories, but that is do to the fact it is called Fan fiction…

**Chapter 5: Shikamaru's double mission, deliver and spy…**

"Raidou, get me Shikamaru!" Tsunade yelled out.

Few minutes later…

"You wanted to see me?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes, I have two missions for you, and they both are in the same place." Tsunade replied

"So what are they?"

"The first is a C-rank mission, delivering the shipment of books Naruto ordered."

"And the second?"

"Find out why Naruto and Hinata failed to report last week. And if possible find out what Hinata had."

"I understand, and how long till I can come back?"

"You have two and a half weeks."

A week later in Iwa…

"What a drag, there it is." Shikamaru stated boredly. "I hope Naruto is in."

As Shikamaru entered the store…

"Mr. Uzu!" Shikamaru yelled out.

"What!" Naruto's yelled back as he walked in from the storeroom.

"I brought in your order. How are you old friend?"

"Doing fine so I see they finally hired you, heh. Well seeing the time… well Hinata wouldn't mind company tonight. Say do you mind if I help unload?"

"Naw, and I would love to stay the night. So how is the new place?"

"Good so far, so how is Wave doing now?"

"Not that badly." They talk like old best friends as they unload the wagon.

Later that night…

"Hinata, we have a guest!" Naruto stated before walking into the house part of the store.

"Give me a few moments, Naruto." Hinata stated back. "And could you take her to her bed."

"Sure…" Naruto replied. 'Crap, Shikamaru doesn't know about Kushina.' **'Plan backfire, time for plan B.' **'Yep, now we have to get him to agree with the idea.'

"Her, Naruto, what's going on." Shikamaru asked.

'That sounded like Shikamaru.' "Naruto, is it Shikamaru?" Hinata asked.

'Damn, she is playing the blind wife perfectly. And is that a baby.' "So that's why. Hahahaha. And here I thought it was something bad." Shikamaru stated surprised.

"Shikamaru please don't tell Baa-chan?" Naruto pleaded.

"Sure, but you know I don't even know the kid's name. Boy or girl?" Shikamaru stated wondering.

"Her name is Kushina, and I like it, well the name that is." Naruto stated with a glare from Hinata. "And I like her as well, I was talking about the name." He puppy-dogged-eyed Hinata.

"I'm surprised Naruto, it's not a ramen ingredient, well Choji lost the bet we had when we were genins." Shikamaru stated.

"Well I'm not, I actually got him to eat other things." Hinata stated.

'I know I heard that name before… but where?' "When you get back, I will baby sit her for free. And thanks for the meal." Shikamaru responded.

"Sure." Naruto replied.

The next day…

"So Naruto, who was he?" the helpful jonin asked.

"Tora, well Shikamaru is a friend while I lived in Wave." Naruto replied. "Well time to set up the new books."

"So they arrived?" Tora asked.

"Yep and Shikamaru delivered them."

Another week later…

"Hokage-sama, I have my mission report." Shikamaru replied.

"Well, what was wrong with Hinata?" Tsunade asked.

"Nothing, she was fine when I arrived and left." 'And so is the kid, but I'm not telling you that.' "And the books were delivered without a hitch."

'What is going on here… first Naruto and now Shikamaru, say nothing is wrong with Hinata?' Tsunade thought.

_**A/N: Well now that's interesting Shikamaru lied to Tsunade, and who does Choji owe money to? What more surprises are in store for our bookstore owner/Spy? Find out next time in Checking Iwa.**_

Triser: Sorry folks but I got delayed.

Hinata: Neji told us what is in that other story!

Naruto: Yeah at least you could have told us.

Triser: And you still haven't figured it out?

Neji: At least I am safe form you.

Triser: Are you so sure about that?

Neji: Yes you said I don't apear till later.

Triser: Yeah the last Chapter, but you did read Blind Fury, wait how did you read it?

Neji: Well... I looked around and saw it as the most popular story and I took a look.

Triser: Damn! Well the next chapter is the last mission report chapter, I'm still in the middle of writing it and I wiped out half of it when my system crashed... so I might just follow what one of my reveiwers stated and just forget about it.


	9. Chapter 6: Who killed the Tsuchikage?

Declaimer: I don't own and never will own Naruto, save my stories, but that is do to the fact it is called Fan fiction…

**Chapter 6: Who killed the Tsuchikage?**

Outside the Tsuchikage's office…

'So this is the fool I have to kill?' Sora thought while hanging off the roof.

Inside the office…

Stamp, Stamp, Stamp, Stamp, Etc… "Why does it seem to mobilize the ninjas for war takes more paperwork than normal?" The Tsuchikage stated to no one but himself.

Back outside…

Sora was doing a few handsigns. 'Lucky me, Kakashi taught this to me after he gained it from a Kumo nin.' "**Lightning style: Lightning Burst Jutsu!**" He stated as he placed his palm right on the wall right behind the Tsuchikage.

Back inside…

Boom! A massive energy wave hammered right into the back of the Tsuchikage.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" was all the Tsuchikage could do.

Multiple people came running in and saw what happened to their leader.

Back outside…

'Time to leave.' Sora thought. 'A raiton: shushin should finish the job.'

Elsewhere…

'I took the time to memorize all the Iwa Anbu movements before doing this.' Sora thought as he created a clone to distract his pursuers.

The next day in Iwa…

"Hey Tora, what's wrong?" Naruto asks his biggest customer.

"Kumo betrayed us and killed the Tsuchikage. The village council is talking about a new leader, again." Tora replied.

"Ah man, he was my second biggest customer. Well at least my best customer didn't die yet." Naruto jokingly stated.

"A business mind, I will never understand. But who is you best customer?"

"You know him quite well. Too bad you never see him unless…"

"Unless, what Naruto?"

"You look at a mirror."

"Huh?"

"You are my best customer, Tora."

"Very funny, leading me around like that."

"Well thanks for the info, so now what is going to happen?"

"Who knows, two Kages dead in so little time is a bad sign."

"Huh, how so?"

"Oh that's right you're not from a hidden village, when a village loses a leader it tends to fold in. But losing two tends to make people wary."

"Oh, that's bad. I hope things work out."

**_A/N: I know short chapter I coudn't just continue it would have ruined a good Hidden Plot I have. Be warned the next chapter is kind of funny._**

Naruto: He died again...

Hinata: What does that mean for our mision?

Ino: I hope we can go back.

Kankuro: Why don't we ask the author.

Triser: Sorry no can do, find out before our next chat.

Naruto: Come on give us a clue.

Triser: Now that is a secert.

Naruto: That doesn't make any sense. You are going to tell people yet you won't tell people now. Just spill.

Triser: Let's not and say I did for now, it would ruin the story and you know how much I hate talking about the next chapter. So Bye.

Triser disapears in a white shimering cloud.

The four Ninjas: Where can I learn that?


	10. Chapter 7: Ordered to stay for another

Declaimer: I don't own and never will own Naruto, save my stories, but that is do to the fact it is called Fan fiction…

**Chapter 7: Ordered to stay for another three years…**

Inside Ino and Kankuro's store…

"So we have been withdrawn?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, but the odd thing is it just states us." Kankuro replied.

"So Naruto and Hinata have to stay… But what did the Hokage want to know about Hinata for, as far as we know Hinata is fine."

"I concur, as a new sibling of mine states troublesome."

"How did that happen?"

"Simple you know that joint mission that Temari and Shikamaru was on?"

"Yeah… Oh!"

"Yeah that's right."

"You mean to say they got that close?"

"Yep all do to an avalanche."

"They got buried together…"

At Naruto's bookstore later that night…

"Hey, Hinata I saw Ino and Kankuro packing and leaving." Naruto stated.

"That's good I wonder when we are getting the withdrawal orders?" Hinata asked while checking on Kushina.

"I'll ask Baa-chan."

The next day…

"Sorry Hinata but we're not going home."

"Oh, well that's good…" 'How do I tell him, damn you Shino?'

"Something wrong?"

"Oh nothing."

In a different nation…

"Achoo!" Shino sneezed loudly.

"Shino keep down." Sakura silently yelled to Shino.

'Why did I sneeze like that… was someone glaring at me?'

In Konoha…

"Tsunade-sama, why did you increase the amount of time for Naruto and Hinata in Iwa?" Shizune asked.

"Haishi and Gaara both think that one team would be better than two currently." Tsunade stated.

"I know that but why that team?"

"Are you trying to protect Naruto from me?"

"N-n-n-no, but what if Akatsuki finds out that he is in Iwa and not somewhere else?"

'She is a terrible liar.' "So, If we pull a team that has a solid cover for a team that doesn't it could mean a failed mission, If we chose the team that has the solid cover to stay behind the mission would take longer to uncover, If we chose to withdrawal both teams how would we know what is going on, and If we leave both teams in there is a better chance of one team getting caught and both teams could be found out. Understand my position on the mission extension?"

"I understand, so another three years?"

"Yes, that was the amount of time that Haishi and Gaara said would be benefit both villages."

Back in Iwa…

"Well Hinata, I think we might have to wait till this Tsuchikage declares what he plans on." Naruto stated.

"I just hope it is not too soon, that way I don't have to worry about our third one before hand." Hinata replied.

"I know Hinata. I just hoped that they would have pulled us back as well."

"You miss the ramen stand don't you?"

"Yeah, and you miss those sweet buns."

"H-h-h-how did you know?"

"Shino told me you like sweet buns but I still don't know why he told me." **'Yes you do, now would be a perfectly good time to tell her you know.' **'I know but I'm scared.' **'…'**

'Should I till him that I like him or…' "Shino told you about my favorite food?"

"Yes, but he didn't tell me why."

"Okay."

**_A/N: So yet another Tsuchikage, for them to watch. What will happen next?_**

Triser: Another chapter finished.

Naruto: Another three years, with out Ramen!

Hinata: Must mave sweet buns...

Triser: Hey you survived three years with out them, you can do another three, right?

Naruto & Hinata: Must have our favortes...

Triser: KAMI!

Kami: Sorry, but I'm busy with orders so i would have to help you later.

Triser: Okay... I know what about I get you some ramen and sweet buns at the end of the next chapter?

Both: Really!

Triser: Yes...

Triser My poor wallet!


	11. Chapter 8: Another Book problem…

Declaimer: I don't own and never will own Naruto, save my stories, but that is do to the fact it is called Fan fiction…

**Chapter 8: Another Book problem…**

"Oh man, not again." Naruto complained falling onto the bed.

"What's the matter Naruto?" Hinata asks after waking up.

"We are running low on the stock of books."

"Have you ordered the books yet?"

"Yeah, I did."

"That's a good bookstore owner then."

"Thanks, but how long will it take."

"I wonder who she is going to send this time."

"I just hope she doesn't send Sakura, you know how she is?"

"Yeah, and she would freak out that we had kids."

"Naw she would just bop me on the head."

"Or that, but I hope it's not Kiba."

"Don't get me started on Kiba's threats."

In Konoha…

"Shizune prepare the shipment we discussed before. And then send Shino to me." Tsunade ordered.

In a few moments…

"You wanted to see me, Lady Tsunade?" Shino asked.

"I want you to deliver the shipment of books to Naruto." Tsunade stated.

"Is that all?"

"No I want you to find out what happened to Hinata a few years ago. Both missions are c-rank."

"I will do the mission." 'Naruto if Hinata is not well you will regret it.'

Back in Iwa…

"Hey Tora, glad to see you back here." Naruto stated happily.

"Good to be back, got any new books to read?" Tora asked.

"Nope should get some new books soon, but don't count on it yet."

"How is your family?"

"Doing just fine, Hinata is doing better and the kids are starting to sleep through the night.

"That's good."

"Yeah more sleep for me."

--

Triser: Another chapter done, they have their favorites.

Naruto: Why are we the only ones stuck in Iwa?

Triser: What about the villagers of Iwa?

Naruto: Oh your right... Hey that wasn't what I meant.

Triser: Ah... Maybe later... so...

Hinata: Don't you think we have the right to know what is going on?

Triser: See you at the end of the next chapter.

Triser disapears.

Naruto & Hinata: He got away again.


	12. Chapter 9: Shino’s Encounter…

Declaimer: I don't own and never will own Naruto, save my stories, but that is do to the fact it is called Fan fiction…

Triser: I thought about it and I'm going to update every six days, and this time they are not going to get me.

Triser disappears yet again.

**Chapter 9: Shino's Encounter…**

At Iwa's gates…

"Halt, state your business." One of the guards demanded.

"I'm just delivering books to Naruto." Shino replied.

"Oh, you can pass after we check to see if they are books." The other guard stated.

"Fine." Shino responded.

At Naruto's bookstore…

"Finally, Naruto you in?" Shino spoke a little loud, well louder than normal.

In the house part…

'That was Shino… he is the one that Tsunade sent to deliver the books!' Hinata thought scared.

Back outside…

"Hi Shino, so they didn't send Shika?" Naruto asked.

"He is currently tied down right now. By the way I'm here to deliver the books you ordered." Shino replied.

After they got all the books into the store…

'Oh man… it's a little late to send Shino back.' **'Well you could try to do the same thing to him that you did to Deer boy.' **'Good idea.' "Hey Shino want to stay the night?" Naruto asked as he turned around from looking outside.

"Hmmm, sure." 'Now I can complete my other mission.' Shino answered.

Inside…

'He didn't send Shino off… he doesn't realize that Shino wants me to tell you my little secret.' Hinata thought.

Back outside…

"So Naruto, how is the married life?" Shino asked.

"Great, I would love to find you a girlfriend." Naruto replied.

"I shudder at the thought old friend."

"Naw you need something new in your life."

They kept talking about that subject till they went inside.

"Hinata, you do realize that acting blind and cooking doesn't look right?" Shino stated.

"It does if you tell people you're legally blind but can still see but not well enough." Hinata retorted.

"So you both changed your stories?" Shino asked.

"Yes and no, she did but I didn't." Naruto stated. "I'm going to check up on Kush."

"Naruto, say her name right." Hinata scolded but Naruto had already went upstairs.

"Have you told him?" Shino asked.

"Ano… Not in a sentence…" Hinata replied.

"If your talking about her feelings for me, than I already knew from Ino?" Naruto stated while holding a baby girl. "Ise is fussy."

"You knew?" Hinata face was getting redder, but not with embarrassment.

"I knew, but I got shy about something myself." Naruto stated with a red face.

"Oh, give me Ise and how is Kushina and Kyo?" Hinata asked.

"You have three kids?" Shino asked dumbfounded.

"With a fourth on the way." Hinata stated.

"A forth! But you never told me." Naruto, shocked, stated

"Darn it, I was hoping to surprise you." Hinata replied.

"Well, well, Kiba owes me money." Shino stated while doing a Mr. Burns.

"Shino that was creepy." Naruto stated.

"Oh, and could you not tell Tsunade what happened." Hinata stated.

"Oh trust me that is the last thing I want to do. I think she deserves not to know." Shino states while they eat dinner.

_**A/N: Not much to talk about but what is there to talk about… Shino not telling Tsunade throws a wrench in her plans. So far half-way through the Tsunade spies.**_

Hinata: A forth!

Hinata faints.

Naruto: So that's why he hasn't shown up.

Hinata wakes up in a bit.

Hinata: Something tells me he has it all planned out.


	13. Chapter 10: The Curse of Eroness

Declaimer: I don't own and never will own Naruto, save my stories, but that is do to the fact it is called Fan fiction…

Triser: Good they haven't figured me out yet.

Naruto: I wouldn't say that.

Hinata: Four kids and you left us to find out on our own?

Triser: Well now that is said and done may we continue this fic?

Naruto: No more intill you tell us what is going on.

Triser: Read on...

**Chapter 10: Curse of Eroness…**

"NOT AGAIN!" Naruto yelled at his customers.

"Please." One begged.

"We will pay double for preorders." Another one stated.

"Fine, hey Tora make sure no one gets into the register." Naruto ordered.

"Sure, now I know why you paid for a b-rank mission inside the village." Tora stated.

"Fine here… sign and pay for it in advance." Naruto stated as he handed the clipboard.

Later that night…

"I thought I heard you earlier, Tou-san" Kushina asked.

"You did, I had to get something due to an author of a book series that plagues this village." Naruto stated.

"So Jaraiya-sama wrote another book." Hinata asked.

"Well, I'm going to have to send that report and ask for that shipment." Naruto stated with his head down.

"Tou-san, if it makes you money, why are you depressed?" Kushina asked with her mouth full.

"Kushina, don't talk with your mouth full, and I dislike what that series is about." Naruto scolded.

After the report…

"So when is the forth one due?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"Probably when the shipment gets here." Hinata replied.

Meanwhile in Konoha…

"Shizune!" Tsunade yelled out.

"Yes Tsunade?" Shizune asked.

"Get me 2500 of that perverts books and Iruka."

"!" Shizune waited for a bit. "You're not joking."

"Do it."

An hour later…

"You wanted to see me?" Iruka asked worried.

"Yes and it's not that bad, just two missions in one." Tsunade stated.

"I think I know what one is, I'm to transport the books to Naruto. But what is the second mission?"

"Find out what happen to Hinata, the last two people told me it is nothing to worry about."

"I will do it."

A week later…

"Naruto, your shipment is here." Iruka shouted.

"A good let me help you." Naruto demanded as he started to move the boxes in.

"Is something wrong Naruto?"

"Uh, hum, ah, hmm, yes. Hinata and I need to leave soon."

"Where to, or is it personal?"

"Yes and could you watch the store?"

"Sure." 'How hard can it be?'

"See you later." Naruto stated as he and Hinata left quickly.

Later…

Creak.

"Someone up stairs?" Iruka thought out loud.

So Iruka walked over to the stairs to see a young girl walking down.

"Who are you and what are you here for?" the girl asked.

"Do you live here?" Iruka asked.

"Duh, my parents live here."

"So who are your parents?"

"Mom told me not to answer to strangers."

"I'm a friend of the owner."

"Then you know Tou-san, he owns this place."

"What are you two doing?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, where is Hinata?" Iruka asked.

"At the Hospital recovering. And you probably figured out why. Kushina why are you up?" Naruto asked.

"Tou-san I heard something and I investigated it." Kushina responded.

"Is Hinata her mother Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"Yes, and let me put her back to bed so I can tell you more." Naruto stated as he looked at his daughter.

Later on…

"So Tsunade is worried over absolutely nothing, but a worried husband?" Iruka laughed.

"Yeah, but don't tell her please. I hope next year we can comeback, I want Kushina to follow our example." Naruto replied.

"I wouldn't tell her anyways, and I would love to teach Kushina. Who does she take more after?"

"Me, not sure if she has the bloodline or not."

"Four kids, Naruto. Boy are you lucky, but why name her Kushina?"

"When I was made a Genin, I snuck into the Anbu database."

"You did what!"

"Hey I just wanted to see if there was anyone with the same last name."

"And did you?"

"Yeah, a dead person, who died the night of the fox attack, Kushina Uzumaki."

"That name sounds familiar."

"Sure she was my mother."

"How do you reckon that?"

"The report put cause of death childbirth computations."

"Oh sorry, and have you found out who your dad was?"

"It did state she was married but sealed by a password and only a Kage could get that info."

"So that is one of the reasons you wanted to be the Hokage?"

"Yeah, but that now has to be put on hold."

"Yeah but who do you wish your father to have been, maybe I can ask Tsunade to look it up."

"I wish it was the forth, I heard he doesn't force people to give up what he couldn't give up."

"I like your thoughts… let me ask Tsunade to look it up for you and tell you when you get back."

"Sure. See you next by the end of next year."

_**A/N: Hey if he can lose an Anbu trail wearing kill me orange, he could sneak into their HQ. Not surprising that if the info on who Kushina was married to was public knowledge imagine what would have happened. Not much is stated on Kushina's death, so is she still alive or did she die?**_

Iruka: Finally kids that I can spoil!

Naruto: Did you have to let him read it?

Triser: Revenge is sweet.

Neji: But it's better cold.

Triser: Neji, Neji, Neji you might want to get an ice pack ready.

Neji: Why?

Triser: Oh so you forgot that i said your in this story later?

Neji: No I was going to stop your evil plan, Lee get him!

Triser: !

Lee: So Neji i can finally be of assitance to you?

Neji: Just stop that man... Where the Hell did he go!

Somewhere else...

Triser: There is no way I'm taking on Lee with out my gear on... Oh wait i'm wearing it.


	14. Chapter 11: Not again…

Declaimer: I don't own and never will own Naruto, save my stories, but that is do to the fact it is called Fan fiction…

Triser: Sorrry got sidetracked, just seeing my fans read this story is making my days better.

Naruto: You mean my fans?

Triser: My story. Your just an actor.

Naruto: But I'm the main star.

Triser: BTW, where is Hinata?

**Chapter 11: Not again…**

"Again!" someone yelled outside.

"Hush you don't know who is listening." Another one snapped back.

"Hey, why can't I complain the Rukudaime Tsuchikage died last night?"

"Could you keep it down, you guys woke up my family." A bookstore owner yelled from the second story building.

"Sorry, Mr. Uzu. Some villagers want to rush Kumo for killing the Tsuchikage last night." Tora stated calmly.

"Another one? Doesn't that make it three in the past seven years?" Naruto asked.

"Hai, and get this both times that Kumo is implicated they say they had no one here." Another jonin stated.

"Hush he is only a store owner." The snappish one retorted.

"Have you seen any Kumo nins, Naruto?" Tora asked.

"Naw, can't tell Ninja from Ninja. But do they wear a different symbol?" Naruto asked.

"The symbol looks like a duck." Tora stated jokingly.

"Nope, I've only seen a leaf symbol but that was back when I lived in Wave." Naruto stated.

"That is Konoha's symbol, thanks." Tora and the other two jonins left.

Inside the bookstore…

"Hina-chan, wake up." Naruto lightly shock his wife.

"What is it Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"We might get stuck here for another three years."

"Huh, how?"

"He died last night."

"I wanted to get some sweet buns…"

"I know how you feel, but we should notify home of this."

In Konoha…

"Again! We just about sent the return order, now we have to send another extension." Tsunade looked glum when she yelled that. 'When will I get to hear him call me Baa-chan? It is so quiet without him.'

"Should I tell Haishi that the mission got re-extended?" Sakura asked.

"Go…"

Few hours later…

"So another three year extension should cover it." Haishi stated.

"That's not all; he should be running low on books. So by the end of the week I will be sending Sakura with the shipment." Tsunade stated. "The last three people I sent to him said there was nothing wrong yet his initial report made it out like it was something bad."

"I understand I hope we get to the bottom of this problem." 'Is she that dense?'

Back in the bookstore…

"Hey Tora so who is the new guy?" Naruto asked.

"Who my shadow?" Tora asked.

"Why do you have a shadow?"

"Because the council believes that I would make an excellent Tsuchikage, I just want to live in peace." Tora stated. "Look at the other three they were power hungry and they all died without accomplishments."

"Well I hope you get what you want."

In a study…

'Hmmm, nine years is all it takes to have an elopement marriage that the clan has to view as normal if it was caused by a mission.' "Muuhahahahahahahaha." A middle-aged male thought before ending up laughing

"Tou-san, why are you laughing like that?" A girl about the age of 13 asked her father.

"Well, Hanabi, I will tell you when your sister returns."

"Hai, so which clan law am I going to learn next?" Hanabi asked while reaching for the one that was in Haishi's hand.

"Not this one yet Hanabi. How about this one."

_**A/N: Now is that an interesting plot twist… The story will be coming to an end soon.**_

Hinata: Why!?

Triser: It's fun.

Naruto: You live to torment us.

Triser: Naw... I just love picking on the two of you.

Hinata & Naruto: !

Triser: What?

Hinata: Your in range...

Triser: !

Hinata: Eight Triagrams: Sixty...

Triser: Bye!

Triser disapears.

Hinata: He got away...


	15. Chapter 12: Sakura Finds Out

Declaimer: I don't own and never will own Naruto, save my stories, but that is do to the fact it is called Fan fiction…

Triser: Ahhh, Inner peace.

Naruto: What's going to happen now?

Hinata: Pease tell us.

Sakura: Yeah, wait how did I get here?

Triser: Go away.

**Chapter 12: Sakura finds out…**

In the Hokage's office…

"You're sending me into Iwa just to check on Naruto and Hinata, under the guise of a book shipment?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, and you are to report to me the condition of Hinata, I have no info on what happened to Hinata on the second year of their mission." Tsunade replied.

"Fine. When do I go?"

"Tomorrow."

"Okay." Sakura left the office.

In Iwa…

"Kush, how many books are in the storeroom?" Naruto asked.

"Tou-san, you only have twe-twen-twenty boxes left." Kushina replied.

"Twenty boxes you say, I forgot all about the amount left. Say wanna double team your mom about letting you help me run the store?"

"Yeah, did I say that word correctly?"

"Yes, now how to go about paying you for your work…"

"What work Naruto?" Hinata asked right behind Naruto.

"Well, Kushina is old enough to start helping around the store, and it will give me someone I trust to help run the store." Naruto replied.

"She needs more time to be a kid." Hinata retorted.

"Kaa-san, I want to help. I was helping Tou-san out earlier, I found out he has twenty boxes left of books."

"Okay, but only after lunch and before dinner." Hinata replied.

"With a small increase in your allowance. Right Hinata?" Naruto stated.

"Yes but any trouble and this is the first thing we take from you, with the extra bit of allowance." Hinata replied.

"Yeah! I get to help Tou-san. Dang it, it happened again Kaa-san." Kushina stated when her bright eyes turned dull.

"That's the third time this month… Kushina can you see your Tou-san behind you?" Hinata asked.

"Yes why, I can even see Ise sneaking a cookie from the cookie jar." Kushina stated.

"**Byakugan!** Ise put that cookie back!" Hinata stated as she rushed into the kitchen.

"Do what your Kaa-san told you to turn it off." Naruto ordered.

"Okay, shut the flow of chakra to my eyes, and I can see normal again." Kushina stated.

A week later…

"Damn it, what do you mean you have to check all of my cargo?" Sakura yelled at one of the guards.

"It's just that we lost three Tsuchikages in such a short amount of time, we want to be extra careful." The one guard replied trying to avoid the situation.

"Fine, you just will find books and nothing else."

"She's right all the boxes contain books. So you may pass the gates. Have a nice visit." Both guards state the last bit but the one who checked the cargo stated the first bit.

At the bookstore…

'Odd, where is he?' Sakura thought as she entered the bookstore. 'A seven year-old?' "Hey miss can I talk to the owner?"

The kid looked up "You made me miscount. But I heard ya. Tou-San someone here to see you!"

'Snot… Tou-san!' Sakura thought as Naruto walked in.

"Sakura-san, hi. Kush hold down the fort." Naruto ordered the young girl.

"Kush? Naruto, who is she?" Sakura asked as they start to unload the wagon.

"Kushina, well she is my oldest daughter at seven years of age."

'Oldest means more than one, wait Hinata was pregnant, and that means sensei was misinformed.' "Well Naruto you proved me wrong yet again, how many?"

"Well there's, Kushina, Kyo, Ise, and Saru. So four kids, and none with any name that deals with ramen."

"Well I'm surprised. Can I stay for dinner? There looks to be a storm brewing."

"Yeah, let me check with Hinata?"

A few minutes later…

"She said you can stay till the storm breaks."

"Okay, so do you want me to tell Sensei about the kids or do I say what everyone else has stated."

"She needs to lighten up so don't tell her."

"Hi Hinata, such a nice girl you have."

"Thank you, Sakura-san can I talk to you alone?" Hinata asked.

"Sure, upstairs?" Sakura replied.

After the two went upstairs…

"What are you doing here?" Hinata straight forward asked.

"I was sent to deliver the books for Naruto, and see how you were doing like all the others. If your worried that Naruto will fawn on me, don't the first thing he did when he saw me, was call me -san not –chan." Sakura replied equally forward.

"Okay, so you have no romantic feeling for my husband?"

"None, Hinata, did you finally get over your fear of storms?"

"A little, how do you think we had Kyo?"

"Too much information. Hinata, let's get you caught up on some gossip…"

Hours later…

"Bye." Sakura stated looking at the darkened sky.

"Sakura you can stay the night." Hinata stated.

"Naw I want to get back to town before I grow into your nice family. Have fun kids."

"See you around aunt." Kushina yelled.

"Aunt!" Sakura yelled.

"I told them I see you as a sister." Naruto replied.

"NARUTO!"

A week later in Konoha…

"So Sakura did you find something?" Tsunade asked.

"There was nothing to be worried about sensei, Hinata is fine," 'for a mother of four.' Sakura stated but finished in her mind.

"Dang it… and here I thought you would be able to tell… wait you know something I don't?"

"Sensei, I told you all I know you never asked what the problem was…" 'Damn it.'

"! Your saying that there was something but it was nothing to be worried about…"

"Hai, as I said Hinata is fine, Naruto is fine, and you were worried over nothing but worried husband."

"All Naruto was overly worried? That doesn't fit…"

"Well there is always next time."

_**A/N: Now, now folks don't yell at me… the next chapter will be a time skip… and finally the epilogue is coming up…**_

Sakura: Kawaii!

Hinata: Back off.

Naruto: Help!

Sakura: But Hinata you have him all to yourself.

Hinata: Mine.

Sakura: But...

Hinata: Mine.

Naruto: Help.


	16. Chapter 13: Tora’s plan…

Declaimer: I don't own and never will own Naruto, save my stories, but that is do to the fact it is called Fan fiction…

Naruto: I want my ramen!

Hinata: Naruto!

Naruto: Alright. I can wait for a little while.

Hinata: Good because i want my sweet buns.

Triser: Down. I have some good news for you two.

Naruto and Hinata: Really what!?

Triser: I...

**Chapter 13: Tora's plan…**

Two years later…

Konoha Hokage's office…

"Well this is an official decoration for peace." Tsunade revealed to the council.

"Well than sign it and send it back. We don't need Iwa as an enemy if we can become allies it would be better." An elder stated.

"Well that means we can withdraw the team that is still spying on Iwa." Haishi stated out loud.

"Hmm, Okay so you all want to sign this treaty that Iwa is no longer thought of as an enemy?" Tsunade asked.

"Hai." All but one council member stated.

"This is all just a big mistake. We could easily take out Iwa." Danzo demanded.

"Still wanting war, Danzo, we need all the help we can get to stop Orochimaru." Haishi stated tiredly.

"Fine but if they betray us they better have a good reason." Danzo snapped.

In Iwa…

"**Hi Hinata, message from home. You have orders to return home.**" A slug stated as it appeared.

"Ise, get your father, and help your sister in the store." Hinata ordered. "Saru, get your older brother and tell him I want to talk to him."

"Hai, Kaa-san." Both kids replied.

Downstairs…

"Tou-san, Kaa-san wants to talk to you." Ise told her father.

"Well than Kush your in charge, Ise you help her." Naruto stated as he walked upstairs.

Upstairs…

"You mean they gave us orders to go home. How are we going to move all of our stuff?" Naruto stated surprised.

"Well she didn't actually give us a time to return by just that we were given the return order." Hinata replied.

"So that gives us plenty of time to pack up and head out. What would be a good cover…" Naruto stated as he picked up a newspaper. "Tsunami, of wave is getting married, we could say that she sent us an invite to go back to wave because the economy has picked back up."

"Okay and how does she know you?"

"I told you when I went to Wave; my team was hired by Tazuna, her father. We stayed at her house."

"Oh, that's a good idea."

"Kaa-san, you want to talk to me." Kyo asked from the stairwell.

"Help your sisters out and tell Saru to do the same."

"Hai. Saru, Kaa-san wants you to help the girls downstairs." Kyo yelled down while he went down himself.

"How to break it to them that we are moving?" Naruto asked.

"We tell them at dinner. How will they take it, we are heading to Konoha instead?" Hinata stated.

"Good point well I'm off."

"Where are you heading?"

"To tell the Tsuchikage that the leader of Wave asked me to come back." Naruto stated as he headed down the stairs.

Tora's Office…

Stamp… Stamp… Stamp… "When well the paper work end?" Tora yelled out.

"Tsuchikage, Naruto Uzu wants to talk to you." A secretary stated.

"Send him in."

"Hai."

"What a surprise Mr. Uzu?" Tora asked rhetorically.

"Well, Wave asked Hinata and I to return to Wave." Naruto stated sadly.

"So I have been told that Wave's economy has picked up, and do you want to move back?"

"Well that's the hard part… the kids never been to Wave, do you think it would benefit them?"

"Hmmm, good question, well if you need any help packing just pay for a D-rank mission."

"Hai, and I'm going to miss my best customer. Nine years and you never stopped coming by."

"Those were good times Naruto and now that I'm the Tsuchikage I get little or no time to myself."

"That's why I want to move, if people who hate you ever found out of our friendship they could use one of my family against you."

"Should I set up a mission for some genins to help you pack?"

"If we need help to pack I will ask a passing Jonin to tell you."

Back at the home of the Uzu family…

"Kushi, could you pass me the salt?" Kyo asked his older sister.

"I hate that nickname, sure Ky." Kushina said as she passed the salt.

"Kushina, Kyo, enough." Naruto scolded his two oldest.

"We have to tell you something." Hinata stated.

"We never told you this before because it was our cover." Naruto continued.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, what are you talking about?" Kushina asked.

"Kushina, we never lived in Wave, even though I been there once." Naruto stated.

"So where are you from, Tou-san, Kaa-san?" Kyo asked while looking worried.

"Konoha." Hinata stated.

"Isn't Konoha and Iwa allies now?" Ise asked.

"Yes, they are but they used to be enemies." Naruto replied.

"Then why are you here than?" Kyo asked forcefully.

"To spy inside of Iwa, but things kind of got difficult." Naruto replied.

"What do you mean," Kushina asked, "difficult, you make it sound like something happened that wasn't planned on."

"Yes, Kushina, something happen all right on the second year of the mission, we had you. Then the second team left after we had Kyo." Hinata stated.

"So… we weren't planned on were we?" Ise asked.

"Yes, but we still want you to come with us to Konoha." Hinata stated.

"Kaa-san, how much have our lives been a lie?" Kyo asked.

"I'm not blind. And I'm a clan heiress." Hinata replied.

"And I'm close enough to kage level than most ninjas, but had to hold back a lot, so they don't sense me." Naruto stated.

"Tou-san, you're equal to the Tsuchikage? And we're rich!" Saru stated with his mouth open.

"Well… more or less it is due to what I am than my own strength." Naruto replied.

"Tou-san that doesn't make any sense? What do you mean what you are?" Kyo asked.

"I'm what some people call a Jinchuriki. The Nine-tail fox attacked the village but the forth Hokage decided to seal it in a newborn child." Naruto stated as he looked down. "It is an S-class secret in our home village."

"I found out by accident, when he was burned by our oven protecting you, Kyo." Hinata stated. "All of you have recovered faster than kids your age, but no where near as fast as your father."

"So what do we do when we get there?" Kushina asked.

"Do you want to become Ninjas?" Naruto smiled as he asked.

"We can? How hard can it be?" Kyo laughed.

"It can be… so I take it you all want to go?" Naruto asked.

"Just one thing, Kaa-san, which clan?" Kushina asked.

"The Hyuuga clan, why?" Hinata replied.

"How come all of our eyes doesn't look like yours?" Kushina asked.

"That's due to the Kyuubi, can't have kids with dull eye color not acting blind. But I tink it also deals with the recovery factor you inherited form me." Naruto stated.

_**A/N: Just for info… Kushina is eight years old, Kyo is seven, Ise is five, Saru is four, Taka (girl) is two, and Kazuki (male) is two. Girl, boy, girl, boy, girl, and boy, dang Hinata is a mother of six. Now I'm flipping between one or two chapters after this one.**_

Hinata: Six kids and to top it off the last two were twins!

Triser: Your father was a twin.

Naruto: Really!

Hinata: At least we are going home.

Naruto: Yeah, the first two things I'm getting is a box of sweet buns, and a whole lot of bowls of ramen.

Hinata: What is the box of sweet buns for?

Naruto: You, Hinata.

Triser: Go away before you change the rating.

Naruto and Hinata: What is the current rating?

Triser: Ahh... T.

Hinata: Good.

Hinata goes to kiss Naruto but after ten minutes...

Triser: Enough! I know when I'm not needed.


	17. Chapter 14: The Return

Declaimer: I don't own and never will own Naruto, save my stories, but that is do to the fact it is called Fan fiction…

Triser: Let's see... Should i make them have a delay...

All of a sudden a blue sphere nearly hit triser.

Naruto: Don't you even think about it. Let us go you evil pervert.

Triser: Me a pervert, heaven forbid, your the one who did the act.

Naruto: Because you wrote it.

Triser: Reread the story, no sexal scenes in here. Well, time for the next chapter.

**Chapter 14: The Return…**

Two weeks on the road…

"Tou-san, are we there yet?" Ise asked an hour after Saru asked.

"We are. See those statues?" Naruto stated as he pointed to two figures standing face to face with a waterfall between them, but there looks like there is people working on the statues. "They're still working on the damage Sasuke and I did to them."

"Sasuke and you are the cause of all that damage?" Hinata asked shocked.

"Well mainly, now I could probably destroy both statues and half the cliff face." Naruto stated with a faraway look.

"Wow, how much have they fixed?" Kyo asked wondering how much damage his father could have done.

"By judging from this distance they have fixed all the damage to the statues feet, Madara's head, and the Shodaime's shoulder, all that is left is the cliff faces on both sides." Naruto stated with a bit of satisfaction.

"Wow, could we learn how to do that?" Kyo asked in awe.

"When your older, Hinata, how are the terrors acting?" Naruto asked.

"Better, are you sure this is a good idea?" Hinata asked with some doubt.

"Yes, there is nothing to worry about, so relax your giving Kazuki mixed signals." Naruto replied while hugging her.

Later on…

"Halt!" A chuunin ordered.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga returning from a mission abroad." Naruto stated.

"Who are the kids? The other guard asked.

"Heh, heh, could you just let us talk to Baa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"After you tell us who these kids are." The first guard stated.

"Okay there mine and Hinata's, can we pass now?" Naruto stated angrily.

"Fine go on… wait their yours?" the second one asked.

"So, what does it matter?" Naruto questioned.

"Long time no see, Akamaru drop the jutsu." Kiba stated.

"Kiba! Why all the bull?" Naruto asked.

"Just teasing you, so Hinata finally told you?" Kiba asked.

"Naw, Ino told me on a mission one time… but I was thinking about it and realized that I gained one on her." Naruto stated.

"That blabber mouth. Well go on; see you when my shift is over." Kiba stated.

Tsunade's Office…

"Damn it, Sakura, Shizune!" Tsunade yelled out.

Knock, knock. "Come in."

"It's not dangerous is it Baa-chan?" Naruto asked from the outside.

"Good, your back, and what have I told you about calling me that?" Tsunade yelled out while wiping a tear from her eye.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga reporting from the extended mission in Iwa." Naruto stated with a sigh.

"Well what took you so long to get here?" Tsunade grumbled.

"You see, Hokage-sama, we had to travel slower to be safer." Hinata replied.

"Why, you could have easily ran here." Tsunade queried.

"We could have… Baa-chan, I have a question." Naruto replied.

"Ask away." Tsunade replied.

"How hard is it to turn birth records from one nation to another?" Naruto asked.

"Quite simple, if the you have the records you submit them to the leader and they transfer the information to a new record, why?" Tsunade asked her curiosity getting the better of her.

"So you could easily transfer these six documents to Konoha records?" Naruto asked as he placed down six birth certificates on her desk.

"Birth certificates… Hinata you were pregnant! All this time I got antsy over nothing!" Tsunade yelled in surprise.

"Well… we had to hold our cover and we did state we were married…" Naruto stated while looking at the floor.

"Wait something's wrong…" Tsunade stated while getting up and grabbing a law book from the book case, "here we are… oh my." Tsunade frowned.

"Something wrong Baa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Well you are married, I wonder…" Tsunade mumbled the rest of that statement.

"So we are legally married, that's great Hinata. Ah, Baa-chan did you find out who my father was?" Naruto asked.

"Yes but I already knew because I knew him. You're the son of the forth Hokage, Minato Namikaze." When Tsunade stated that Hinata fainted. "Has she done that recently?"

"Not for a while, but then again I didn't think she was expecting that."

"And you were?"

"A little… the fox kind of stated something like that."

"Oh, and what do you mean the fox told you?"

"I told the fox at least he didn't kill anyone in my family, and he said he was mad at my father and that he kind of killed him."

"And you pieced it together." Tsunade finished for him, looking at the birth records. 'Kushina Uzu… haha.' "I see you named your first kid after your mom?"

"Hai, and here everyone thought it was going to be a ramen ingredient." Naruto retorted.

Outside in the waiting room…

Four kids were watching two infants, heard someone walk in.

"Are you waiting for the Hokage?" The thirty year old asked.

"Naw she is in there with our parents." Kushina replied.

"Alright so if I enter, I should see two people talking to the Hokage?" the woman retorted. 'Tsunade is normally asleep about this time of day.'

"I don't think Baa-chan would like it if you interrupt the meeting." Kyo stated.

'Baa-chan… it couldn't be.' "Don't worry I'm her secretary." Shizune opened the door and went in.

Back inside…

Hinata had just woken up when Shizune walked in.

"Tsunade-sama there is six kids… Naruto Hinata your back!" 'Wait, one of them stated that their parents were in the office and Naruto and Hinata are in here…' Shizune fainted.

"Now that was not a thing I get to see every day." Tsunade stated happily. "Now back to the discussion."

"So we can move into my father's house and live there but we have to check in with the Hyuuga clan because of the marriage clause?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, unless, Hinata do you remember any clan law like this one?" Tsunade asked.

"I would have to ask Tou-san. It has been some time since I been in the clan." Hinata replied.

"I would like to give you some time to set up the house with Naruto before you ask your father. You have stuff packed away with his right?" Tsunade asked.

"Tsunade-sama, I thought I saw… it wasn't a dream… they do have kids." Shizune sputtered.

"Shizune can you take these to archive and have them transfer them to records?" Tsunade asked.

"Sure." Shizune stated as she walked out she leaned closer to Hinata. "You better tell me how this happened, I see Naruto as a younger brother."

"You know Shizune you need to let him go some time." Hinata calmly stated back.

Outside…

"Okay I believe you, now which one of you is the oldest?" Shizune asked.

All of the older ones, save Kushina, pointed to Kushina.

"So your Kushina," Shizune stated as she looked at the records, "that would make you Kyo," She stated as she pointed to Kyo, "And you two are Ise and Saru, right?" Shizune asked the younger of the four, "And these two are the youngest, Taka, and Kazuki. Kwaii, I can't wait to treat you." Shizune stated as she walked away.

"Grown-ups are weird, eh Kyo?" Kushina stated.

"Yeah you said it." Kyo replied.

Back inside…

Naruto just shivered.

"Cold, well, the mission debrief is over so take the kids to their new home." Tsunade ordered.

"Hai." Both Hinata and Naruto said that before heading out to take their kids home.

Three days later…

Hyuuga compound (well actually outside of it)…

"Are you sure this is the place, Kaa-san?" Kushina asked as a guard with the same eyes as Hinata got in the way.

"Sano, can you ask Haishi-sama to meet us in the courtyard and allow us entry?" Hinata asked with grace.

"Lady Hinata." Sano stated with shock as he ran in.

"I guess we are allowed entry." Hinata stated with a smile.

Waiting in the courtyard…

Neji just happened to walk in. "Who are you?"

"That's not nice Neji-nee-san?" Hinata question jokingly.

"Hinata-sama, when did you get back?" Not even noticing the kids, Neji asked.

Kushina walked right up to him. "How do you know Kaa-san?"

"I'm her cousin. Kaa-san!" Neji glared right at Naruto. "Naruto…"

"Leave Tou-san alone!" Kushina stated as she punched. (Remember eight-year-old…)

"Why… you… little… brat." Neji was grumbling as he clutched his lower torso, then he straightened and started to chase her around the courtyard. "Stay still! Wait till I get my hands on you!"

"My, my, Hinata, Naruto, pleasure to see you after nine years. Could you call your daughter off, Neji is a good member of the family?" Haishi stated with a smile. "I know why you are here, and the clan has a law that allows marriages like yours."

"So you mean, Naruto and I are truly married, nothing can break us apart?" Hinata asked happily.

"Hai, unless you somehow find the Fourth's son, the clan can't and will not break it." Haishi stated.

Hinata frowned, remembering what Tsunade told them. "Wait you said if we find him? What if he was already found and married?"

"Well they still can't touch your marriage." Haishi stated again.

"Well then I Guess I can live with the fourth's son anyways." Hinata stated very happily.

Several elders walked to the courtyard…

"Haishi, why is the demon, here?" one of the elders asked.

"Naruto and Hinata as you're aware of just return from a nine year mission." Haishi stated.

"So… you played a trick didn't you?" the same elder stated.

"Law is a law, they eloped." Haishi stated.

"Unless we find the fourth's son that is." Another one stated.

"Good luck." Naruto stated.

"Wait, we are all fools." A smart elder stated. "Wipe off the whiskers and you get the forth standing there."

"I don't believe it, were we blind of this fact." Another one stated.

"Blinded by your hatred." Naruto mumbled.

_**A/N: Well now the next one is the epilogue… Hinata and Naruto happily married. Well there will be a four year time skip from now to the epilogue.**_

Naruto: Now you done it, hey where did you go?

Neji: Why me?

Hinata: Well that was funny.

Triser: Behind this unbreakable wall.

Neji: You warned me and this is all I got?

Triser: I not through with you yet.

Neji: !


	18. Chapter ?: The ending or is it

Declaimer: I don't own and never will own Naruto, save my stories, but that is do to the fact it is called Fan fiction…

**Chapter ?: the ending or is it…**

"Team Seven, is Kushina Uzumaki, Shinji Aburame, and Kenji Nara, your Jonin instructor is Neji Hyuuga." Iruka stated.

'Oh no… He said I would be surprised about team placement…' "Iruka-sensei is there anyway to transfer to a different team?" Kushina asked.

"No, and as I was saying…" Iruka went back to announcing the placement.

Lunchtime…

"Troublesome, why are you scared of one of the rookies of the year?" Kenji asked.

"It is about something I did when I first moved in town. He said he would get back at me. So might as well introduce ourselves. My name is Kushina Uzumaki, my hobbies include flower pressing, eating ramen, and practicing my techniques, my dislikes is the time to cook ramen, being shy, and guys hitting on me for being the top of the class, my goal is to be the number one unpredictable ninja."

"My name is Shinji Aburame…"

"Wanna say something else?" Kushina asked.

"No." Shinji replied.

"Troublesome… My name is Kenji Nara, my hobbies is picking on my younger siblings, cloud watching, and watching my uncle get beat up but my Kaa-san, my dislikes are too troublesome to tell, my goal the same as my Tou-san, and why do you not like guys hitting on you?"

"Well they just want something that I don't want to give yet." 'That was one creepy lesson Kaa-san gave me.' "And they just want to get something that doesn't deal with me." Kushina stated.

"What about Kouji?" Shinji asked.

Kushina gained a red hue that was equivalent to a tomato. "W-w-w-w-w-what about him?" Kushina stuttered. 'I hate being shy!'

"Why are you being like that he did worse then I did?" Kenji asked.

"Ano… you guy do know I have the Byakugan, right?" Kushina asked.

"Yeah, why, you didn't?" Kenji yelled shell-shocked.

"I couldn't help it, sometimes it activates on its own! It's pretty noticeable when it's on." She snapped back.

"You could have a Hyuuga elder take a look at it?" Shinji asked.

"I had my Grandfather look at it, and he said something like I have two bloodlines fighting for dominance." Kushina stated.

"You have two bloodline limits!" Kenji yelled. "So what is the other one?"

"Rapid healing, no where near the level of my Tou-san, but still faster than normal. Tou-san said that might cause some problems with the Byakugan, but if they seal the second limit I might die." Kushina stated.

"Why is that?" Shinji asked.

"Well I have no immune system. Yet I never get sick, I always thought it was weird that most of the class stays home due to something yet I never caught what made you sick." Kushina stated.

"That bites, well maybe they will settle, one is ocular and the other is body, so maybe the reason why deals with your chakra network." Kenji stated. "Why don't you ask our new sensei to give you chakra control exercises when we see him?"

"Or I could have been listening in, the entire time." Neji stated. 'She acted like Hinata when they said the dead last's name, why do they follow each other like that?' "If you guys pass the survival test tomorrow I will give you all a chakra control exercise."

The next day…

"Okay team your mission is to take one of the two bells from me, anyone who doesn't get one fails." Neji stated.

When he said that they split. 'I wonder how long until they figure it out? Well, I hope they don't.' Neji thought as he activated his limit.

With Kushina…

'I know it's a trap… but does he have to be so obvious?' Kushina thought as she attempted to turn on hers. 'Good this time it turn on, I wonder if Kenji thought of something.' Kushina started to head for Kenji.

With the two teammates…

"So all we have to get is a distraction, for us to do that plan of your Shinji?" Kenji stated.

"One distraction coming right up." Kushina stated as she landed next to them. "So care to fill me in?"

"Well, we figure if I hold him and Shinji drains his reserves we could win, problem is we need to distract him." Kenji stated.

"Okay since I also have a Byakugan I know all of its weak points. Shinji stay above his head and fill a gap about two cm wide above the second vertebrate with your bugs, while I'm the distraction." Kushina stated.

"Doesn't the Byakugan allow you to see 360 degrees?" Shinji asked.

"Bubble vision, it overlaps itself, causing a blind spot." Kushina stated. "Well let's get sensei."

Back with the poor, I mean Neji…

'Just like Kakashi said it would be Kushina goes head first.' Neji thought with his head shaking. "You're in range!"

"I know but so are you." Kushina retorted.

"**Eight Triagrams: Sixty-four Palms!**" Neji started to rush at Kushina, who has taken a different stance.

"**Guardian Eight Triagrams: Sixty-four Palms!**" Kushina started to move her arms in a unique fashion, which formed a bubble around her; Neji stopped just in time to not hit it was stunned.

"She taught that monstrosity to you!" Neji couldn't help but gain an eye-twitch as the bubble grew. "Eight… wait a moment my body isn't in the right place." Neji's hands started to form the rat seal.

"Shadow possession, success." Kenji yelled out whose shadow melded with Neji's.

"Good I was getting dizzy." Kushina ended her attack as she fell to the ground.

"Good idea but did you forget that I could… I don't believe this! All three of you are working together?" Neji just groaned.

"Kushina you okay?" Shinji asked.

"Will be, just that Kaa-san's trick takes a lot of chakra. So did we pass?" Kushina asked.

"I didn't want a team, damn you Gai-sensei!" Neji yelled out.

Somewhere else in Konoha…

Someone with no fashion sense just sneezed.

"Did you say something Gai?" a masked jonin asked.

"How un-youthful I sneezed." Gai stated.

Back with team 7…

"You didn't want to be our Jonin instructor? So who was supposed to be?" Kushina asked.

"Gai." Neji stated, "Somehow Tsunade thought it was funny to make me the jonin instructor instead."

"No, no, no, I would fail on purpose not to be on that team." Kushina stated.

"Actually he doesn't do this test. Or I would never been on that team." Neji shivered when he found out about the other genin teams.

"Okay… so we passed now what?" Kenji asked.

"Well we climb trees." Neji deadpanned.

"I know how to climb trees." Kushina stated.

"Without using your hands." Neji retorted.

"Oh… man… what a drag." Kenji shrugged and walked over to a tree climbed all the way to the top and fell asleep.

"Okay… You didn't explain it yet he did it!" Kushina glared at Kenji.

"My Uncle was a stickler for control; he made sure I could walk without sinking into the sand that my other uncle had lying around the house." Kenji stated with a deadpanned look.

"Fine if this helps…" Kushina and Shinji both started to climb trees…

But is this the end or is it… maybe it is just another arc of a longer journey ahead… well hope you enjoyed this short fic?

**_A/N: Just for asking sake do you want a sequal to this story?_**


End file.
